


Time

by AshTheAvatar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheAvatar/pseuds/AshTheAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has an existential crisis and Carmilla has to deal with that. (Short One Shot/In-verse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

“So, Carm…” Laura fiddled with her fingers as she watched her girlfriend return from the shower. “I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Yes, cupcake?”

“I know you said, ‘Time is but a rudimentary concept that gives people a false sense of urgency, due to them realizing their own mortality’… But, it does for me. You’re immortal and don’t have to worry about it, but I do.”

Carmilla sat next to Laura on her bed and placed a hand on Laura’s knee.

“Didn’t think I’d have to deal with you having an existential crisis tonight,” Carmilla smiled and gave a throaty laugh trying to ease some of the heaviness. Her smile faded as Laura didn’t reciprocate. Carmilla laid down on the bed beneath her and pulled Laura with her. Laura naturally placed her head on Carmilla’s chest. She had become accustomed to the lack of a heartbeat and found the silence to cause her to become aware of her own.

“Laura, your place in this world, whether ruling the journalistic world with an iron fist of integrity, or just being here with me… Has been for a purpose. Your own mortality should not limit you nor should it free you from your obligations as a human.”

“Those obligations being?”

“By that, I mean, being someone who treasures the moments for what they are. When you live for as long as I have, moments are fleeting. Whether you want them to be or not.”

“I see… And how do the moments with me add up?” 

“The moments with you, Laura, are the most significant and treasured I have collected thus far.”

“But, that’s all it will be when I get…old. I will be lying on my death bed hooked up to an air tank and have to be fed by a feeding tube!” Laura sat up and looked down upon her immortal girlfriend.

“Just imagine having to live off of liquid! The horror!” Carmilla, the vampire whose main source of sustenance is, but of course, blood, joked.

“I’m serious!” Laura playfully hit Carmilla’s arm, “What’re you going to do when I’m about to die?”

“I don’t know.”

Carmilla averted her gaze from Laura and pursed her lips together. Her eyes glossed over with the memories of her past. When she had been turned, she had to view the death of her parents and relatives as but a mere spectator for she could not reveal what she had become to them. She had preferred to let them die thinking she was still their little human girl. She had to watch Mother take away all of her friends and sacrifice them. Laura had been the only person Carmilla had grown to love and to think about Laura’s mortality scared Carmilla more than anything.

“I had forgotten about the fear of mortality, until I met you,” Carmilla rose and walked toward the windowsill where the moonlight danced upon her pale features.

“Maybe we don’t need to be afraid.”

“And why’s that?”

“You could…turn me?”

Carmilla’s head bowed and her dark curls blocked her expression from Laura. Laura moved to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Carmilla’s eyes drifted up to Laura’s and in the moonlight shown a moment of her vulnerability. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around Laura’s neck and pulled her as close as their physical bodies would allow.

“If I do… Time won’t exist for us.”

“It hardly does when I’m with you now, Carm… I don’t feel an ‘urgency’ to do or be anywhere else when I’m with you. And plus! Imagine how many articles I could write with that many years! How many vlogs I could film! Oh god… I’ll need to buy a much bigger hard-drive.”

They broke from their embrace and laughed together. Carmilla quickly closed the space once again for a lingering kiss. “Do you know how much I’ve changed since I met you?”

“No… Why?”

“Because, I think I suddenly developed the urge to go shopping.”

“For what?”

“The largest hard-drive made… and a watch.”


End file.
